letters
by enterprise29
Summary: rose weasley is off to hogwarts, so is scorpius malfoy, and these are the letters between them. also posted on ao3, for ely baby, you know why.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was so excited for today was my 11th birthday, today I received my Hogwarts acceptance letter. I was going to Hogwarts. I was finally joining my cousins. I was finally sure. I was finally in.

My Hogwarts letter also contained a pen pal number. The letter said 'This year we are trying out a new scheme. Each new child starting in the September of 2017 has been given a pen pal. Through a special charm each child was randomly paired up, at the bottom of this letter is a number, this is the unique number of your pen pal, do not lose this number.  
You are expected to contact your pen pal at least once before school starts. The number you have been given is recognized by owls so there is no need for an address on your letters.

Pen pal number:

1931518169152119'

So now I was even more excited, I was off to Hogwarts and I had a pen pal who was in my year and may possibly be my first non cousin/ family friend at Hogwarts. So being my mother's daughter I got started on a letter straight away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dear 1931518169152119

Hi, i'm R ( I don't think we should tell each other our names until after we are sorted at Hogwarts. That way we will already know a bit about each other before names or houses get in the way of us being friends. Unless you think differently) and I hope we can be great friends.  
Shall we play 20 questions? Each letter with one question that we both answer so we know 40 things about each other

From R


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Scorpius was rather excited when the unknown owl started tapping on the window as he rightly assumed that it was from his secret pen pal.

Grabbing the letter from the owl Scorpius quickly read through the letter before scribbling a reply that read  
' dear R, or would you rather I call you  
1815195  
I think your right names would get in the way.  
I think 20 questions sounds like a great idea.  
I'd love to be your friend ( question 1) do you have lots of cousins? Your letter made it sound like you did.

I have 2 cousins one goes to Salem and the other to Magia Giorno E Notte scuola Per Il Dotato Incantatrice Italiano Ramo*

From  
(1931518169152119)  
S

*magic day and night school for the gifted charmcaster Italian branch


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rose turned as she heard her owl hedi land on the window sill of her room clutching a piece of rolled up parchment with a single letter R and a number 1815195. Quickly assuming that this must be a reply from her pen pal rose went to the owl quickly and read through her letter before composing a reply. The reply simply read

Dear S

Glad to get a reply so soon  
Thanks for agreeing to be my friend  
(question one answer) yes I do in fact have lots of cousins, I will list their first initials for you by age and put their house if they have started Hogwarts but feel free to skip as I have 10 first cousins, a brother and a god-cousin  
Initial - age - house

T - 18 - Hufflepuff  
V - 17 - Ravenclaw  
D - 16 - Gryffindor  
R - 15 - Slytherin  
F - 15 - Ravenclaw  
M - 15 - Slytherin  
Lo - 14 - Ravenclaw  
Lu - 13 - Ravenclaw  
J - 12 - Gryffindor  
R - 11 - no house yet - me  
A - 11 - no house yet  
H - 9 - no house yet  
Li - 9 - no house yet

I also have quite a few second cousins as well and lots of practically family-family friends as well. So I guess if I'm being honest its nice to have a friend who is just mine, does that make sense?

Anyway (question two) are you a girl or a boy?

Also not as a question so you don't need to answer (yet anyway) but seeing as I have told you I have a brother do you have any siblings?

(question two answer) I'm a girl

From  
R


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The owl was back again, but this time clutching a new letter, which Scorpius speedily but carefully grabbed and read through before stopping on the answer given from question 2. His new friend, his pen pal was a girl. Scorpius was slightly shocked by this. He had never had a girlfriend before (as in a friend that was a girl rather than a girlfriend (although he had never had a girlfriend before either)) so he wasn't quite sure how to reply to her letter, but was also determined to reply and to reply quickly too. He wanted, no he needed this friend, he didn't have many you see. Being the son and the grandson of deatheaters and loyal Voldemort supporters on both sides of his pureblood family meant that not many wanted to be friends with him (at least not new people, family friends (and their children) were happy to be friends with him) or judged him before they met or knew him, the real him. That was one of the reasons why he wanted this friend so much, apart from the fact that he didn't have many, he wanted this friend who wanted to know him, not Scorpius greengrass-Malfoy with the dark and evil family. This friend that wasn't worried about who he was or at least what his name was and wanted to get to know him before they knew what his name was. It was this need that enabled him to write back to a girl .


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Dear miss R  
Thank you for your reply and answer.  
That really is a lot of cousins. I'm glad you want me to be your friend, even though it seems like you may not need me with the amount of people you know.  
I will answer your non question. No I am an only child.  
I hope this does not shock you but here is your question two answer, I am a boy. I hope you will still continue to be my friend now you know this.  
It seems like you and your family have no house preference based on your list. It seems like you will have family (and friends) in whichever house you end up in but I guess this leads quite nicely in another question, i think its a bit of a two/three part question, (so question three) which house do you think you will be in and is that the house you want to be in, if not what house do you want to be in?

My answer to question three is: I'm not sure, the majority of my family has been Slytherin, however I'm not sure that that necessarily fits me, nor am I sure that I want it to fit me, partly because I want people to see me as me, as different from my family but I don't really have a preference, maybe Gryffindor. To be brave enough to be different from everyone else in my family.

From S


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Rose was sat at her desk writing a list of questions that she could ask her pen pal, such as: when is your birthday, what's your favourite colour, where do you live, what do you think your favourite class is going to be. It was as she was writing this that hedi returned. Rose was just as shocked as Scorpius when she read that he was a boy, in her case not because he was a boy but because she was surprised that the school would even randomly pair up male and female students. It was however not the fact that he was a boy that made her take so much longer to reply to this letter it was in fact his question. It took rose five attempts to write the reply.

Try 1  
Dear mr s

Think we should stick to just the initial, don't you?  
Of course I still want to be your friend, why wouldn't I?

Question three answer: Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but I want to be in Ravenclaw because I inherited my mother's brains and she should have been in Ravenclaw so I feel I would fit in there

Try 2  
Dear mr s

Think we should stick to just the initial, don't you?  
Of course I still want to be your friend, why wouldn't I?

Question three answer: Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but I want to be Gryffindor and make my parents proud, they were both Gryffindors you see

Try 3  
Dear mr s

Think we should stick to just the initial, don't you?  
Of course I still want to be your friend, why wouldn't I?

Question three answer: Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but I want to be Hufflepuff as I am loyal (I think), and Hufflepuffs have it easy in a way, much less house pressure. Gryffindors have to be brave, courageous, and a bit stupid and idiotic because of the braveness. Ravenclaws Have to be smart, intelligent, and a bit stuck-up know-it-alls. And finally Slytherins have to be cunning, ambitious and a bit evil and manipulative, with a need for power. I am aware that is very stereotypical but that's what most people think right? I mean what does a Hufflepuff have to be loyal, kind, honest, helpful, I think you get the idea, Hufflepuffs have the least pressure on them I would think, but they also have the least expectations as well, when did they last win anything

Try 4

Dear mr S

Think we should stick to just the initial, don't you?  
Of course I still want to be your friend, why wouldn't I?

Question three answer: Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but I want to be Slytherin I'm ambitious and cunning, you should see my pranks, also it would be quite different from most of my family

And finally Try 5 ...


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Try 5  
Dear mr S  
This is the fifth time I have wrote this letter because of your question. Just so you know.  
Think we should stick to just the initial, don't you?  
Of course I still want to be your friend, why wouldn't I?  
Thank you for answering my non question, do you like being an only child?  
Question three answer: Ravenclaw or Gryffindor but I don't know what I want to be, you see like you I want to be a bit different from the rest of my family, I want to be myself not just another of my cousins, but I can't get away from any of them as they are in every house, the only way I can be truly different is for the sorting hat to suddenly create a new house for instance 'huffdorclawrin' some sort of mix of the four or just a new house altogether. I want to be in all of the houses and none of them at the same time, I want to be different and maybe that's the Slytherin ambitiousness or the Gryffindor courage in me. So what should be more or less an easy question even if I answered like you did with a not sure for me its more than not sure its I want somewhere new to be, maybe if there was one house that family wasn't in (yet at least) then that would be enough but there isn't a house that there not in. What makes it worse is I would love to be in a house with my family but I want to be remembered for me.

I'm sorry I'm ranting a bit aren't I. Ok so house rant over (for now) question 4: whose your hero?

Question 4 answer: the ministry of magic workers especially the new minister for magic Hermione granger-Weasley, and the heads of the Auror department, Harry potter, Ron Weasley, Lucas Blackened and Angelina Weasley. I know that's more than one person but they are all my heroes that are actually kind of heroic, otherwise I have some muggle actors that are also my heroes like: Laurence fox, Daniel Radcliffe, benedict cumberbatch, matt smith, etc. I think you get the idea.  
From R


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Scorpius had just reentered the room when the owl landed on the window sill again. Filled with joy as he had expected not to get a reply back from miss R after she found out that he was a boy, walked over to the sill and took the letter from the bird. Smiling Scorpius attached his reply to the owl. The reply read:

Dear R

Maybe you're right, so as you can see the miss has gone you are now just back to R, I hope you will do the same for me as Mr S does not suit me.  
I just thought the fact that I was a boy would bother you, it would for most girls, or at least I believe it would. Please note that I am fervently glad that you do still want to be my friend.  
Having never been anything but an only child I have nothing to compare my feelings of happiness and enjoyment of being an only child to the potential feelings of happiness and enjoyment I may have experienced by having a sibling so I cannot truly say wether or not I like being an only child, that being said I am happy, so I guess I like being an only child. Do you like having a brother?  
Your answer makes so much sense, you don't want to be your family, however much they mean to you, I get it, that's why I don't want to be Slytherin, people will look at me and see my family not me. Although its highly unlikely a new house would be great. It would have no house prejudices and would be like a clean slate. Maybe we should start a club or something for people who feel like us can join, we can call it 'huffdorclawrin' if you like. Well you know, after we've been sorted that is, I mean I guess it is possible that the hat could really listen to you and create this new house. So anyway, we could hold cub/house meetings in this special room my dad told me about, its called the room of requirement. Have you heard of it?  
Question four answer: that's difficult, I like your answer though, then again the 'golden trio' and their families are most people's heroes. One was a savior, one was a muggle-born so fought for other muggle-born rights and lives and the other fought for a cause; But the rest of the family also fought and they lost people in the fight but were still so strong about it. So I guess there my heroes too, although I'm not going to lie to you I have never ever heard of your muggle heroes, especially that Laurence fox. Why are they your heroes? I somehow think you won't be happy with that answer though so my hero is...um...either the Hogwarts house founders or the inventor of quidditch.  
Question five, do you like quidditch and do you play?  
My answer is that I love it, I play seeker in my quidditch junior's club - the red riots and support the row town rovers, the jimlybots and Bristol bears. I hope to get on my house team at hogwarts.  
From S  
P.s what is the owls name?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Rose woke to find hedi perched at the bottom of her bed with her next letter. By this point rose had gotten a small box to place all of the letters in to keep them safe, so after reading the newest letter, she carefully placed it into the box before starting to work on the reply, well after she got over the part about her family in his letter, even if he didn't know it was her family.  
Replying, well and receiving the letters was quickly becoming rose's favourite part of the day. She found herself constantly waiting for the next letter. In several ways each letter brought her closer to Hogwarts. Rose replied by Saying:  
Dear S  
The Mr has gone. I am not most girls, in fact 6 people on that list I sent you are boys and despite all what I have already said and the large gaps in ages every single one of us on that list are extremely close. So that's 6 boys I am very close to and that's without the family friends, second cousins and you. So of course I want to be your friend, it was just a question the answer itself was unimportant to me you see, if you had been a girl then that would have been just as good as you being you, to me it doesn't matter, boy, girl, other whatever.  
Do I like having a brother...erm...um...I guess so, most of the time, he is a bit annoying though some of the time a lot of the time. Do you want to borrow him? How about a trade, one brother for 6 cauldron cakes, 5 liquorice wands and ten chocolate frogs, 4 wagon wheels and (my favourite) 12 chocolate candyfloss fluff dragons pocket sized. Actually forget that I trade you one brother for a letter (that you would be sending anyway). So how about it?  
A club, what a great idea. I have heard of the room of requirement, its in 'hogwarts: A history' - have you read it? Also my family told me about the room as well, but I thought it got destroyed in the battle of Hogwarts, if not that's a great idea we could make it look exactly we wanted.  
Yeah your right my hero probably wasn't the most original, I still stand by it though, but I guess my parents and uncles are my heroes. My muggle heroes are very well known, well maybe not Laurence fox, but go look them up.  
The answer to your question is easy (question 5 answer) quidditch is absolutely fantastic, I'm a chaser but I have only played against my family, I support the cannons, the harpies and I secretly support the Somerset soxs but the Bristol bears are really quiet a good team so I like watching there games too. Being on the house team would be great but I don't know that I'm good enough for that.  
My owl is called hedi. Do you have a owl or any pets? We also have a pet cat that is magically old, my mum got it when she was at Hogwarts, its a ginger half breed, it reminds me of myself, its called crookshanks. We all have our own owls, my dad's is called Pigwidgeon (my aunt named it, again this was at Hogwarts, the owl's ancient) my mum's is called Quentin, and my brother's is called blue (because we (me, him and our cousins) managed to accidentally turn his owl blue just hours after it was bought, it was a prank, we turned ourselves blue as well but it didn't wash out of the owl. Oops. :D . Oh well lesson learned, don't turn owls blue.)  
Question six: when is your birthday?  
Mines June 23rd, my star sign is cancer and my Chinese new year symbol is a dog  
From R  
P.s I don't mind the miss as much as I made out, it was just a bit weird seeing as we are the same age.  
P.p.s are you looking forward to Hogwarts, we start so soon. Eek :) have you got your stuff yet?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Scorpius was just entering the garden of Malfoy manor when the midnight black owl came hurtling towards him. It was almost as if miss R's owl (for until he found out her full name he was going to call her that, maybe even after. This was because even if it was only in his head, at her request, simply because he felt the miss truly matched the sweet girl that was writing to him, even if girls (his twin cousins anyway) were a completely different species, with there strange ways) had known he had to keep this pen pal a secret from his father who Scorpius had been with only seconds before. It wasn't that Draco Malfoy hadn't changed from the person he had been at Hogwarts, for he had, greatly so in fact (even if people didn't see that) but Scorpius was sure that having a pen pal would be considered a waste of his time so Scorpius was keeping it quite.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
When Scorpius got back to his room after reading his latest letter during his stroll through the hedge maze in one of the landscaped gardens of Malfoy manor he composed his reply.  
Dear R  
I am glad I am included on your list of boys that you are close to, even though you barely know me.  
Um...I'm going to go with no, I think I will let you keep him, but thank you for the offer. :)  
What's a wagon wheel? my favourite chocolate is chocolate cauldron cake, but I also love toffee catastrophe from Honeydukes.  
'hogwarts: A history' is one of my favorite books, along with 'quidditch: A lifestyle' and 'Wizarding wars'  
So we are definitely going to be in 'huffdorclawrin' even if its only a club.  
I hope that the room of requirement hasn't been destroyed but we will have to see when we get there.  
I have looked up these muggle heroes of yours, and I do not understand. Why are they your heroes?  
I have a owl called Krum after the quidditch legend, a pure white ferret called junior as it reminds me of my father and myself as your mother's cat reminds you of yourself, and a family owl called Jeremiah (I was allowed to name it, and I had this old muggle song in my head called 'Jeremiah was a bullfrog' or something like that).  
How the heck did you turn your brothers' owl BLUE?, how old were you?  
Question six answer: my birthday is may 31st, my star sign is Gemini and like you I am a dog in the Chinese new year animals.  
Well miss R, you've done it now. No, I've not got my books or robes yet. I went to Ollivander's on Augustus 9th, and I have a 8 and 3 quarter inch wand made from birch tree and the core is a two strand mix of dragon's tail fin (it's new), and unicorn hair. What about you?  
I am so looking forward to going, it's under a month now, then I get to meet you, after the sorting any way.  
Question seven: it doesn't matter and you don't have to tell me but what's your blood status?  
I'm a pureblood, but I'd rather not be, blood status doesn't mean anything these days, despite what both sets of my grandparents think.  
From S  
P.s your owl is super cool.  
P.p.s I am liking the added messages  
P.p.p.s bye for now S.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13  
'rosie, come down al, James and Lilly are here' Hermione shouted. 'Be down in a second mum' rose replied as she attached her letter to hedi's leg. The reply read:  
Dear S  
I fear I have made a grave mistake by saying that I don't really mind the miss.  
I don't know why you're surprised to be on my list, you are my friend and I know all that I need to know about you, I can tell that your sweet and kind, and that is all I need to know.  
Shame about my brother, but I'm not going to lie, I think you made the right choice, guess I'll have to keep him then, I've already tried eBay but it didn't work 'sides I'd miss him I guess.  
What's a wagon wheel?, what's a wagon wheel? Watch wild child, here's a quote - "What's a wagon wheel?","You have NOT lived!"  
How have you never had a wagon wheel? I'm going to send you one with this letter.  
'hogwarts: A history' is my favorite, and my mum's favourite book. 'wizarding wars', that was written by the the mister for magic, Hermione granger(-Weasley), just after the war wasn't it? I've read that book countless times, did you know it got sent to a muggle woman who rewrote it for muggles, as seven books called the 'Harry potter' series after she thought that she had come up with the story? Well wether you did or not its not an exact copy 'wizarding wars', is more factual, it is a good read though.  
They are amazing actors (and there not bad to look at either), but fine just accept the fact that they are and move on if you don't understand.  
It was an accident! It was a prank paint from WWW (Weasley's Wizarding wheezes') that we mixed with something my cousin found in her dads office 'hard to clean, long lasting potion' and some ink from a muggle's blue permanent marker. It came off everything fine, except the brand new snowy barn owl, which it permanently dyed. Anyway you can't talk, 'Jeremiah was a bullfrog'. I was 7, by the way.  
I'm just going to get my stuff (like literally), but I already have my wand, it is willow tree, 6 and a half inches with a mix core of practically everything: dragon heart string, phoenix feather, and unicorn hair. It was never supposed to work, it was an experiment by wrapping or placing small parts of an item like the very tip of a phoenix feather in to create a mixed core. A mixed core is supposed to bring balance and different strengths to the owner.  
I can't wait to meet you either, but not long now.  
Question 7 answer:  
Half blood, my dad is a pureblood, and my mother is a muggle-born witch  
Question 8  
What's your favourite band?  
Mines 'darkness dreamers' or 'A. .  
From R  
P.s family quidditch match after we get our school stuff, I'll let you know how it goes  
P.p.s why is hedi 'super cool'? I mean she is, but why do you think so?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14  
'Ro, look at that broom' al exclaimed. 'al we're supposed to be going to madam Malkin's, not quidditch supplies' rose replied. 'Ro, even you have to admit that the firebolt 520 is something to stare at' James stated. 'I'm not disagreeing Jay but we have an appointment, you can stare after we've been fitted for robes' rose told him.  
'Here we are' rose said as she entered madam Malkin's. The silver bell alerted the shops two occupants to the arrival of James, albus, and rose.  
'Hello dears, take a seat while I finished sorting Mr Malfoy here. He's starting Hogwarts too this year' madam Malkin asked them  
When James and al went to look at quidditch robes, and madam Malkin had gone to find some robes for them to try rose and Scorpius were left alone.  
'are you excited to be starting Hogwarts?' rose inquired 'I am' rose continued 'There's going to be so much to learn'. Scorpius nodded at her before replying 'yes, it's going to be great isn't it? Have you contacted your pen pal yet, miss...' 'rose, my name is rose, and yes I have in fact I replied to them just before I left to come here. What about you Mr Malfoy' 'scorpius, please' 'ok, Scorpius then, have you contacted your pen pal?'. 'I have actually, but its their turn to reply' Scorpius said just as madam Malkin reappeared with a bag.  
'here you go Mr Malfoy, your school robes, have a nice day, any problems with your robes don't hesitate to come and ask' madam Malkin told him.  
'well I'd better be going, miss rose, see you at school' Scorpius replied before leaving the shop in a ringing of bells from above the door.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15  
'dom, chuck it here' rose shouted at her cousin. The weekly (during holidays anyway) Weasley-potter-Lupin, et al quidditch match was under way. Rose and her cousins were on one team and all of their parents (that played or had time) were on the other team. Rose's team were winning 137 to 85 when suddenly al whizzed towards the ground chasing his father harry, who was chasing the golden snitch. Harry was just about to grab it when Fred ll aimed a Bludger at him. Ducking out the way harry, left the field open for al to grab the snitch, which he did. Meaning much to the disgust of the adult team the cousins won 287 to 95 (the adults managed another goal during the battle for the snitch).  
'mum, is it lunch time yet' Hugo called out to Hermione. Just like your father, Hermione muttered always thinking about food before replying in the affirmative and that lunch was on the family table.  
At the head of the table at one end was molly Weasley l, and Arthur Weasley. Clockwise from there were: bill, fleur, victorie(vic), teddy, Dominique(dom), Louis(Lou), Percy, Audrey, molly ll(molls), Lucy(Luce), George, Angelina, Fred ll, Roxanne(roxs or roxy), Ginny, harry, James(jay), albus(al), Lilly(lills), Hugo(hue), rose(R,Ro,or Rosie), Hermione and finally Ron (who was next to molly l on the other side).  
During there late lunch Scorpius was at home replying to rose's letter.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16  
Dear miss R  
You're right, it was a bad idea.  
Tell me, who won the quidditch match?  
What is this eBay you talk of? And I think your right, you would miss your brother if he wasn't there.  
Thank you so much for the wagon wheel, I think I have a new favourite chocolate. You were right I had not lived. I had better not eat too many though, as I just got my new school robes, did you get yours? I met a girl and a boy who are going to be in our year while I was getting my robes. They seemed nice.  
Wow we have the same favourite book, that's so cool. I didn't know that about 'Wizarding wars' have you got any of these books? I would love to read them. Do you know how they got around the magic secrecy rule?  
I think I will move on, I simply can't see what you see in those actors (I'm better looking than all of them from what I saw when I looked them up at the library) but if you like them then you do, go ahead, we will speak no more of it.  
Ok, you win. You turned an owl blue, I called one Jeremiah after a song. I still think blue is worse though. Could you send one of your letters with it, I would love to see this blue bird. Hedi is super cool, she knows exactly when to bring your letters.  
That is one cool, but kind of messed up wand.  
Question eight answer:  
Its got to be either Fantastic fi5e or weird sisters.  
Question nine: what do you want to be when you finish Hogwarts?  
My answer is a quidditch player (if you haven't guessed I'm a little bit quidditch mad) but my father already has a place for me I believe in the family business, so I will probably be a business clerk, accountant, or something similar.  
From S


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
'Young master sir, your mother has r..requested your presence in the best day room' squeak (the Malfoy's paid house elf) said  
On his way down the stairs Scorpius was wondering what his mother wanted, although as soon as he got in hearing distance of the best day room he knew why he had been summoned. That was aunt Daphne's voice. Daphne greengrass-nott rarely visited her sister unless she wanted something, sure this was no exception Scorpius started to walk back to the stairs, that however was not to be. 'oof' Scorpius said as he bumped into something or more specifically someone.  
'Squeak is sorry to bump in to young master sir. Squeak is a bad elf' squeak said. 'oh sorry squeak didn't see you there' Scorpius responded. 'The fault is all squeak's young master. Is young master lost? Your mother is that way' squeak gestured 'does young master need squeak to show him where?' squeak continued as she dragged Scorpius towards his doom (alright that maybe a bit dramatic, but then again Scorpius would take doom any day against aunt Daphne).  
'Mistress, young master for you' squeak said before departing.  
'Aunt Daphne' Scorpius exclaimed 'what a pleasure to see you. Mother you wanted me?' 'ah yes dear, well I thought you would want to see your aunt' his mother Astoria greengrass-Malfoy said (although what she actually meant was Scorpius sit and endure this with me it would be rude otherwise).  
'What brings you here aunt?' Scorpius inquired. 'This and that, tell me how are you enjoying your last holiday before Hogwarts?' aunt Daphne asked. 'it's perfectly splendid aunt. How are Deanna and Thomasina(thom)? Are they still enjoying Salem and Sezione Italiana della Scuola di Magia Notte e Giorno per Maghi e Streghe, aunt?' Scorpius responded. 'yes Scorpius they are, you should go see them before summer finishes. I was wondering, Scorpius could you do me a favour?' Daphne asked sweetly. 'what would you have me do, aunt' Scorpius replied equally sweetly 'I need you to talk your father into to talking to theo' she responded 'Daphne you can't possibly bring Scorpius into this matter, it is your own mess to sort out. I will not permit you to use Scorpius like that. I will talk to Draco about lending you some money, but I will not make him talk to theo for you. It is not Draco's, Scorpius' or my fault that your husband will not talk to you sister' Astoria told Daphne sternly. 'but sister please' Daphne started to protest 'no sister no, now if the only reason you wanted to see your nephew was to try and get him to sort your mess out then I think Scorpius has better things to be doing. You may leave Scorpius' Astoria told them both.  
Before returning to his room Scorpius went to his father's study and knocked. 'come in' Draco responded. 'Father aunt Daphne is downstairs, I think you should go see her and mother. Aunt Daphne wants something as per usual and I think mother is about to lose it again' Scorpius told Draco as he stepped into the study. The study was clad in wood panels but was not dark, even with all the furnishings being wooden as well. Everything was neat in this room (like normal), even the paper that littered the desk were stacked in neat little piles. Draco Malfoy was an accountant for Malfoy industries, so it was not unusual that his desk was covered in paper. Before Draco was able to respond to his son, a scream, a shout, and what sounded like a smash came from downstairs. 'Very well then Scorpius, I shall go down then, may I suggest that you go to your room and play some music, loudly. I will come and inform you when it is safe to return downstairs again'. With that the two Malfoy men left the safety of the study together before splitting to go to their different destinations. For the elder Malfoy it was downstairs to try and stop his wife from murdering her sister and destroying the furniture (which was a normal end to Daphne's visit), and for the younger Malfoy it was to his room.  
When Scorpius got to his room he turned his music on to block out the shouts from downstairs, grabbed his mahogany (treasure) box (it was a family heirloom) inlaid with silver and green (that only opened at his voice) and sat on his bed to read rose's previous replies (which is all his treasure box now held) whilst waiting for the next one.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18  
Dear S  
Glad to be back to the peace and quiet, my cousins just left, meaning I now have a chance to reply.  
You will be pleased to know (or at least I hope you are) that me and my cousins' won the quidditch match 287 - 95 against our parents.  
You liked the wagon wheel then? I wasn't sure wether you would or not, I thought you might be expecting something bigger and well... Wagon wheel size seeing as you didn't know what it was an might be a little disappointed. On the other hand I don't think hedi could carry a proper wagon wheel even with blue, pig and Quentin's help. Would you like me to send some more? 'Course you do, why am I asking, ok here's two more.  
Well like you I now have my school robes as well. I also met a boy who's going to be in our year when I got mine fitted, we didn't get to talk for long but he seemed nice as well, so hopefully most of the people in our year will be nice. I hope its not a big year, my mother assures me that it won't but my muggle grandmother has me slightly worried. Apparently in her secondary school in Bristol there were more than 200 people just in her year. Mum says Hogwarts is completely different though, wether that is because its a magic school rather than muggle or because its a boarding school I don't know, but she said there was only a handful of people in her dorm at hogwarts and that was the same throughout the school. I hope its the same for us I can't imagine so many people in one building or year.  
Yes, I have all seven harry potter books, I will send the books with this letter. I think the reason these books are allowed is for two reasons: one being this thing called plausible deniability, which means if something magical happened within muggle seeing distance then it could be explained away by the popularity of the book i.e someone trying to recreate a scene or something. The other reason is for muggleborns to have some idea what the magical world is like before they go to Hogwarts, it's a set book muggleborns have to read before they start at you know that?  
Anyway I also think that it is cool that we have the same favourite book but it does make me think my cousin is right. He is also starting this year and after the quidditch match he was telling me his theory that somehow the pen pal matching up was not random, or at least not as random as we were made to think. This is because him and his pen pal have very similar interests, a bit like you and me. He also thinks there is more to the pen pal number, he thinks it might be a code because of the difference in length look:  
here's mine  
1815195  
Here's yours  
19315181692119  
Here's my cousin's  
11222119  
And here's his pen pal's  
14913  
What do you think? Do you think he might be on to something?  
No offence but I don't think you can be as good looking as them and even if you are you cannot be better looking than Tom Felton.  
Ebay is this muggle online selling site but apparently you cannot sell live goods on it, so I guess I will have to keep my brother.  
I know right, but that's the wand that chose me, and I don't care unless that means I'm messed up too.  
The Weird sisters are a good band too, but don't you think the octland blues do much better versions of weird sisters songs than the actual weird sisters?  
Question nine answer: I currently want to work at the ministry, as a unspeakable I think. Being a professional quidditch player would be cool, being on your house team will make that dream even more likely, your father wouldn't stop you if you got an offer, would he? I could ask my aunt to help if you like, she use to be a professional quidditch player.  
Question 10, even though I'm sure I already know the answer who is your favorite quidditch player? I'm guessing Viktor Krum since you named your owl Krum, but...  
My answer to question 10 is: Ginny Weasley-potter, but if you want a current player then, my current favourite is 16 year old Ollie wood ll (previous player Oliver wood's son) but he only started this season at the cannons so you may not have heard of him, so ...erm... Gale halfpenny 3 years at the wasps.  
Form R  
P.s give the reply to hedi

'hue' rose shouted 'can I borrow blue, please?' 'no way, you've got hedi, use your own owl' Hugo replied. 'let me rephrase that hue. I'm borrowing blue' rose said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19  
Scorpius looked up at the ruffling of feathers. Blue feathers. It was at this point the ball of feathers landed, or more crashed just in front of Scorpius, while the glossy,midnight black feathered owl Scorpius was use to floated gracefully (as per usual) to him. Sticking out her leg, hedi handed over the letter she carried before going to attempt to sort blue out (essentially that meant lightly pecking/prodding at the ball of feathers and getting it to uncurl from its hedgehog like state into what looked like what a proper owl should look like, (except the blueness)).  
Once uncurled, Scorpius was able to take the parcel from the blue owl.  
Scorpius having read the letter first, knew to give the reply to hedi rather than blue, it read:  
Dear miss R  
Blue is just as awesome as I expected him to be, do you take requests? I'm sure my cousin thom would love a pink rabbit, but if you only dye owls, then a pink or green owl would be just as good (although if you dye it green, then I may just keep it for myself). But seriously blue is great, he could do with working on the landing slightly but hey, who cares right, I mean its a blue owl. He is a bit like a ball of fluff, 'cept with feathers, I'm so glad you send him over (apart from the blueness though, I think I prefer hedi's post). Can I ask why it was so important that I give this return message to hedi instead of blue?  
Well I'm glad you have time to write now, it gives me something else to think about instead of my aunt.  
Congratulations. That's a 192 points better than them, are your Hogwarts cousins on their house teams?  
The wagon wheel is fantastic. you asked me who my hero is and I think I have a new one to add, the inventor of the chocolate wagon wheel. Thanks for the other few you sent as well.  
That is a lot of people, I don't think there's going to be that many more likely 5/600 tops I would have thought. What school did your grandmother go to? That's too many people.  
Thank you for the books, I will send them back as I finish them. They look interesting. That makes sense I guess about muggleborns, do you actually think these books help, though?  
I think your cousin might be right, there is a lot of difference between them all, do either of you have a theory?  
I will look up this other person as well, but I can guaranty that I am, I have a very, very small part of Veela blood in me.  
You are not messed up. Never think that. I know I don't know you well (I mean I haven't actually met you yet) but I know you are not messed up. A better way to think would be this miss R; the wand is unique, so are you and there is nothing wrong with being unique. Okay? Okay. Good.  
Octland blues are fantastic, but the weird sisters still play it better. Sorry.  
An unspeakable, wow, I swear that's really, really difficult. Thanks for the offer. You're right I don't think he'd force me if I had an offer from a professional club, but no offence to your aunt, but unless she is your favorite player, Ginny Weasley-potter, which I think is unlikely I don't know that she'd be much help. I only say this because the only well known ex-professional female player in recent years is Ginny Weasley-potter, so she probably holds some sway with clubs. That said any tips that your aunt may have would be very useful. Thank you.  
Question ten answer you are most very definitely right Viktor Krum is the best player ever, closely followed by Ginny Weasley-potter.  
Question eleven: what so you hope/think will be your best class and what was your best class in your other school?  
My answer is flying class or potions, my best class currently has got to be art.  
From S


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20  
Dear S  
As you saw blue doesn't land well, but the other problem is blue isn't used to deliver many letters so hasn't really got used to them, so sometimes pecks small holes in the letters. Oh and it may have delivered your letter to my brother by accident as well.  
Glad you liked blue though. No I do not take requests... but if you want I guess I could send you the stuff we used in those colours if you really want.  
What's up with your aunt? Is she ok?  
Thanks. Once we won 1759 - 967. The game lasted six hours. Yeah all of my family are on their house teams.  
Ok, I think I'd better stop sending you chocolate it seems like you're enjoying it a bit too much :D  
I know right I that's more than 1000 people altogether. It's called 'st Mary Redcliffe' or something like that.  
Hope you enjoy the books, if you want you could just give them all back to me at hogwarts?  
Well, we think it might be to do with us (as a year, not just me and my cousin), maybe a reference code or something or to do with past family members. Do you get the idea, we don't really have much of a clue? Well if you do, I think you might be right, have you got an idea?  
Wow, part Veela. Ok. I still don't think you can be better looking than all of them. One of my aunt's is part Veela too, maybe your related. Do you know much about your family tree?  
Thank you. My brother was teasing me about it. But unique, I like that so thanks for cheering me up.  
I will get her to write you some tips. And you don't know, she might have more influence than you think.  
Question 11 answer charms or muggle studies, even though I'm a half-blood I have never been to a magic school so some of the lessons are different but one of my best classes is science.  
Question 12 tell me a secret.  
Ok so one secret. Um there are so many but ok. When I was five I went to the ministry of magic with my father and brother after he had been called in on an emergency and there was no one to look after us. While there I snuck off. I followed a interdepartmental memo (I don't know wether you know but they are like paper aeroplanes). Anyway, this memo went to broomstick safety. In there they (big, official men) were testing broomstick activities, so I watched them play quidditch, and broom lacrosse, basketball and catch among many other things. Then they started broom gym, (seriously they must have been 5'7 and were not in any circumstances thin) they were spinning on them, and balancing on them, (one broom snapped under the weight) like normal gymnastics. So after this they started a game called hot potato, but on the brooms and the hot potato was a water balloon, several broke and drenched them. Me and my cousins had been playing with water balloons the day before and I really, really wanted to join in but if I did they would have known I was there so I turned on the sprinklers but I caught something else too and not knowing what it was I ran. I didn't want to get in trouble. So I got back to the department my father's works in (he didn't notice I had gone), I was a little out of breath but fine, not wet or anything. Two days later I saw the daily profit newspaper and the main headline said 'more offices flood after ceiling collapses after broom safety department flood, staff are looking into to the cause of flood'. So my secret is I caused it. It was an accident and no one got hurt (not seriously anyway, there was the odd cold or two), but I never told anyone it was me who started the sprinklers.  
From R  
P.s my mum dated Viktor Krum for a short time, and they are still friends, he's actually one of my godfathers. Do you want his autograph? I can get it for you if you like?  
P.p.s there is more than one type of wagon wheel, they do one with jam as well


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21  
Dear miss R  
Are you kidding me? You know Viktor Krum. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Yes please; if I send you my golden snitch do you think you could get him to sign it.  
No, that's ok. If I dyed it it would probably not work right.  
I honestly don't know what's wrong with her, I think my mother does but I haven't been told. I think its kind of serious this time though. You see she normally wants something when she visits, but usually nothing too important, this time was different. Apparently my uncle isn't talking to her. She looked so distraught R, I really want to help her but I don't know what's happened.  
Six hours? Wow, that's some game.  
Ok I will give them back then, then. I have started reading philosopher's stone. Its so good. I actually think they are better than 'wizarding wars' because its not just facts or figures, it tells us what happened.  
Do you think it could be a word in number form? Maybe its like something out of James Bond, that would be cool.  
I know a little about my family tree. My father is proud of his family, but he has only shown me names because of their..um dark pasts which he isn't so proud of. Maybe when we meet we could have a look at the tree and compare it to your aunt's, what do you think?  
Question 12 answer: I love new information and I often sneak out of the house to the muggle library to read about them. Because my father was brought up in the war he was told to think less of muggle's but he is getting better at not doing that, but he finds my slight obsession with them odd so I sneak out of the house in a James Bond style, tucking and rolling. So my secret is I go to the muggle library.  
Question thirteen do you play any musical instruments or sing?  
My answer is I play guitar and piano, I also occasionally sing (but that is normally just to my shower).  
There is more than one kind of wagon wheel? Yum, maybe I could order some from eBay? You said it sold things.  
From s


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22  
Dear S  
I have sent your golden snitch to my godfather to sign, he wants to know wether you want Eloise to sign I as well, so do you? If you don't know who Eloise is then she's Viktor's daughter and she plays keeper for nesslock united.  
Have you got any idea what might be the problem? I would suggest talking to your cousins or uncle but if your cousins don't know that there's something wrong then you don't want to be the one to tell them and your uncle probably won't tell you either. So I suppose my suggestion is that you act like this James Bond you seem fond of and secretly find out what's going on, if you really want to know, and I imagine knowing is the only way you will know how (if you can) help her?  
The game would have been longer as we never found the snitch (its actually still out there somewhere and this match was about three years ago) we ended the game due to a mutual wanting to finish. My brother was on my side complaining he was hungry and my father was on the other side also complaining he was hungry, between them both we decided that it was best to stop the game.  
My favorite book is the prisoner of Azkaban. I'm glad you're enjoying them.  
A word, now that's an interesting idea like muggle puzzles where a number equals a letter. I think you're right but it would be too easy for a =1 and b =2 and so on till z =26 wouldn't it? So I imagine its more mixed up than that.  
Yes, ok I believe that there is a family tree section in the Hogwarts library for research. How about we meet there during the first lunch time after we get there?  
Do you think your father would mind you going to a muggle library then?  
Question 13 answer I occasionally sing; maybe we could start a band? My brother plays the drums as do two of my cousins, the others will occasionally play a variety of instruments like the trombone, saxophone, piano, ukulele, guitar, harp and a few other instruments but not very well.  
Question 14 what's your favourite colour?  
Mine's purple and yellow or red and green, I also really like aquamarine and turquoise. Normally if someone asks me this question then I say rainbow because I can't decide.  
From R


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
Dear R  
Firstly  
I looked, eBay doesn't sell wagon wheels :(  
Secondly  
I was right I am better looking but that tom Felton looks a bit like someone I know.  
And now much more importantly  
he'll really sign my golden snitch? Um.. If she doesn't mind I would love Eloise's autograph as well.  
No I have absolutely no idea what could be wrong, and like you said I don't want to ask my cousins incase they don't know. I did send a letter to my uncle asking if my aunt and him would be visiting soon as I am going to Hogwarts very soon and want to see them. He wrote back to me with this 'I'm very busy so I won't be able to come and see you and I have no idea what your aunt is doing, write to her yourself' which not only proves that they aren't talking but that they don't seem to be living together. I don't know how I can use that to help my aunt though.  
So you have a snitch that's been missing for three years? It's a good job you ended the game.  
I am still enjoying them but I have to say these books go into much more detail than any books about harry potter and the war that I've ever seen. My father was in harry's year and he is actually mentioned briefly but it seems like there is more to my father's story than he's ever told me.  
When I next go to the library I will look up common muggle codes, but maybe it is as simple as a = 1, b = 2, have you tried it?  
That sounds like a great idea, I can't wait to finally meet you, I've never met you but I already feel as if I have known you most of my life. Will you promise me that things will stay like this once we meet, I can't lose you I feel like we have some sort of connection. Maybe we could research our families in some sort of way as an extra credit project?  
I don't think my father would mind, but I also doesn't think he would totally understand either. I would still go even if he did know because it's a great escape, seeing how different the the two worlds are. I really want a iPod for my birthday but neither of my parents get why I could want a muggle device, so I can't imagine I will get it.  
A band sounds so cool, what would we call ourselves? Did you know At least once throughout the year, all the houses have a karaoke night (even the teachers join in), or so my father's best friend's daughter told me.  
Question Fourteen answer  
My favorite colour is green but I really like copper too. Ah, rainbow always a good choice it means you don't have to decide you can have every colour, I like it.  
Question fifteen  
What's your biggest fear?  
Mine is that the darkness will return, but more than that, that I will be forced (if I want to stay with my family or even if I don't, to be honest with you) to fight for and be on the dark side with deatheaters just because of my last name.  
From S


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24  
Dear S  
Well because I feel sorry for you because you can't get them on eBay here is a box full of assorted flavours of wagon wheels, it should last until we get to school. Enjoy. Don't eat too many though, promise. By the way I'm not going to send you any more (until we get to Hogwarts anyway).  
Also inclosed is your golden snitch, hope its what you wanted. There is also a short letter with it from the krum's with tips, my aunt is still working on her list.  
Sounds like your building up clues but perhaps the best idea would either be to send your aunt something nice that will cheer her up or to anonymously send a letter to both your aunt and your uncle separately and make them meet up accidentally somewhere as that should get them talking. Stay strong S.  
Definitely a good job, somehow I don't think we will ever find that snitch (we would have brought it to us, but as I am sure you know it has an anti-summoning charm on it). Just imagine the score if we had played for all that time.  
I won't ask who your father is as that would tell me who you are and I don't care about your name if you don't care about mine. It does however seem like you may have to talk to your father when you finish them. The reason they are more detailed is because there is only a few muggle's that actually know who he is and the other thing is that they have never been released in the magical world because he doesn't like to feel famous as I'm sure you have seen in the interviews he's had in the daily profit. Some of my family must have been in your father's year as well as they are mentioned in the books, I also found out some things I didn't know about them.  
As much as I want to work out the code maybe we should wait until after we've met, for all we know it could be a name or password.  
I promise.  
An extra credit project, that sounds like a great idea, I'm up for that. My mum always got good grades and people say I got her brains so expect me to get similar grades, so anyway I can get these grades, especially extra credit I'm up for.  
You never know, you might get a iPod for your next birthday. Maybe by then your parents will have accepted that's what you want.  
Um...maybe we should wait to name the band, we might be able to theme the name to our houses, what do you think? Some of my cousins mentioned something about karaoke night, but I thought they were kidding. Do you know if headmistress McGonagall, Hagrid the gamekeeper, or Fitch the caretaker joins in? That would be so funny if they did.  
I like copper, my hair is a bit coppery. What sort of colour is your hair?  
Question 15 answer I am deathly afraid of spiders (and other creepy crawlies.  
The darkness will hopefully never return and even if it does you said your family have changed so there will be no need to choose between what is right and your family.  
Question 16 do you have a favourite film, if so what is it?  
One of my favourites is beauty and the beast. If you haven't heard of it then its about this girl who loves to read who ends up as a sort of prisoner in this mansion/castle thing with talking teacups, candlesticks, a storage cupboard, etc and this beast like creature. The beast is actually a prince with a spell on him and with bells' (the girl) help they break the spell.  
Love from R


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25  
Dear miss R  
Thanks for the chocolates I promise I will have some left when we get to Hogwarts. I think I may have eaten a few too many the other day as my mum came and asked me if I was ok, I was having a sugar high and was bouncing slightly, so because I don't want her to take them off of me I am limiting myself.  
Can you thank your godfather for me? My golden snitch now sits even more in pride of place on my shelf. The tips him and Eloise sent are very helpful and I'm already trying them out.  
Thanks R, you're the best. I have decided though until I see my aunt again that there is little I can do, even if I do as you say (which are two great ideas by the way) I probably won't find out if whatever I do works so its probably best not to do anything.  
I won't ask either as your last name doesn't mean anything to me, your first name does but I won't ask until we get to Hogwarts. Your right the more I read the more questions I have; Although I have to say the most important question I have is actually about harry potter, do you think his muggle relatives actually treated him like that? I know you won't actually know but I wonder, you can tell me wether you think they would have or not.  
I agree, for all we know the number could be our last names or something similar.  
Maybe, but I think it's unlikely my parents would ever buy me a muggle device. As I said they were brought up to think of muggles as lesser, they don't think like that now (or at least not like they were brought up) but we still don't really have muggle items in the house.  
The fact that we don't really have muggle items in the house means the answer to question sixteen is I don't have a favourite movie because I have only ever seen one (and that was when I snuck off to the library) the film was Matilda, I think its based on a muggle book by Ronald dahl (it was something like that anyway, but I don't think that's quite right but it was like 5/6 years ago) about a girl who can move things by 'magic' (that's muggle magic). Your favourite film sounds kind of good though.  
I agree it would be so much fun if all the staff joined in on karaoke night.  
My hair is a white blonde colour, your hair colour sounds really pretty.  
I can't say I blame you spiders are awful but I don't mind them too much (by that I mean I am happy to get close enough to them to er... Get rid of them one way or another, well unless they are really large and black).  
Question seventeen what is your favourite muggle device?  
We don't have any, but I have some idea of what there is because of my trips. You can probably guess my favourite device as it is an iPod but the computer is also a fantastic device.  
I already feel like I know so much about you and yet we're not even quite halfway through our joint 20 questions game, I'm so glad the school decided to have this pen pal scheme.  
Love from S  
Scorpius wrote before sending the letter of to rose


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26  
'mum, which dress is it' rose shouted. 'The dark orange one we gave you for Christmas. Please hurry up rose, this ministry event is very important' Hermione replied. 'they all are mum, they all are' rose muttered as she changed into the almost bronze coloured dress.  
Half an hour later rose was standing in the ministry ballroom at the latest ministry event the family had to go to. This particular event was for a children's charity that her family did a great deal with. The money raised at this auction and dance event was going towards a safe house for magical children who felt they simply could not stay in their own homes for whatever reasons or for those who didn't have a home. It was somewhere they could feel safe.  
Now it wasn't that rose thought that it wasn't a good project or a good charity, for she truly did. She thought that helping these disadvantaged kids was a really good thing, that truly wasn't her problem. Her problem was this was the third ministry related event rose had been to this month.  
What did make rose brighten up was that during her mother's speech she spotted the blonde boy from madam Malkin's shop.  
Rose having thought that Scorpius seemed nice when she met him at the shop walked over to him.  
'Hello again scorpius' rose said as she approached. 'hi, um... Rose wasn't it? I'm really sorry I'm terrible with names' Scorpius told her. 'yes, that's right. So you enjoying yourself?' 'its ok I guess, it's for a good cause, which is the most important thing. Would you... Would you like to dance rose?' 'sure, ok I don't mind a dance' rose replied as she gently dragged scorpius into a space on the dance floor.  
Scorpius having no idea what he had just asked, seeing as he didn't know the first thing about dancing started following what rose was doing.  
'I love this song, it's by 'darkness dreamers', it's called 'hope', do you like it, Scorpius?' rose said after a few minutes of them dancing. 'not too bad I suppose' Scorpius replied before continuing 'its only about two/three weeks until we start Hogwarts are you excited?' 'I positively can't wait' 'me neither' Scorpius said just as the song finished.  
Walking off the dance floor and towards the food albus caught up with the two to give rose a message that her mother was looking for her. 'I'm really sorry, but I have to go, enjoy the rest of the evening Scorpius' rose told him knowing that once she returned to her family that she wouldn't get away before the end of the night.  
Sitting down at the family table in the corner rose took out her latest letter and replied while no one was watching.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27  
Dear S  
Glad you liked the signed snitch and tips letter my godfather will be pleased. I didn't mean to get you to in trouble with these chocolates. I'm sorry.  
Good luck S. You know sometimes being able to walk away is harder than trying to figure out what to do, and if you don't see either your aunt or uncle very often then you don't want to do something that will make it worse.  
I believe harry potter's relatives treated him either exactly like the books or worse. I think it is partly their treatment that has made him get involved in so many charities. I think the best way to make sure you get all the answers you want is to write a list of all the questions you have.  
Matilda is quite a good film actually, you are right though it's based off a book by Roald Dahl. All of his books are quite good, have you read any?  
Thanks for the compliment, but you've never seen my hair, its kinda of a curly mess.  
Question 17 answer my favourite muggle device has got to be a smartphone, my muggle granny bought me one for my birthday. It's like a mini computer but you can take pictures on it or watching films, make calls, so its really useful.  
Question 18 have you ever been on holiday, if so where was your favourite place?  
I've been to Romania, one of my uncle's works there as a dragon tamer and we went to visit as an entire family. It was amazing S, we even got to see a baby dragon hatch. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity seeing all of the different types of dragon and seeing the one dragon hatch.  
Write soon S, your letters brighten my day.  
Love from R  
P.s met that boy who's going to Hogwarts with us again at a party sort of thing, was able to talk to him a bit longer today he still seemed really nice. Can't wait for Hogwarts.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28  
Dear R  
That's good, I can't wait for Hogwarts either, my parents dragged me to this charity event the other day and I saw the two I met as well, this time though I had a long chat with them both and he seems just as nice as her. Did you enjoy the party-type thing? The charity event was ok, I guess, they raised enough money for what they wanted though so that was good.  
You didn't get me in trouble she just thought that I'd sneaked some chocolate from the kitchen but I don't want her to get suspicious. Even if you had got me in trouble R I wouldn't care, your my first proper proper friend. You care about what's going on in my life, you send me chocolate and books, you cheer me up even if I don't really need cheering up, you make me laugh. Honestly R, I would take being in trouble because of you if it meant I got even one more letter from you, you're my best friend.  
I had a letter from one of my cousins earlier, the one that goes to Salem. It said that she wasn't sure if I knew what was going on with my aunt and uncle but because of it, (whatever 'it' is) she might be joining us at hogwarts. I'm waiting to hear back from her but I think they might be splitting up, I don't know why though. If they are I don't think there's anything I can do to change it.  
You really think they treated harry potter like that? That's harsh making him sleep in a cupboard though, I can't imagine that actually happening, can you? I know it was a different time but really a cupboard? I wouldn't want to live with them. This list of mine just keeps growing, I can't believe how much my father kept from me about what happened at school, I have so many questions for him, did you feel like that reading them?  
Roald Dahl, that's right Ronald was close though. What else has he written? I don't think I've read any of his books but I guess I may have without realising.  
Don't put yourself down, I'm sure your hair is lovely.  
A smartphone sounds like a useful invention, but I can't imagine many people in our world have one so that might make it less useful but still amazing, I hadn't heard of a smartphone before but now I kind of want one, after the iPod I'm never going to get anyway.  
Question eighteen answer surprisingly I have been on holiday, it was to see my cousin in Italy just before she started school there so four years ago or something like that but that was the first holiday my father had ever been on too. It was lovely there we stayed for 2 weeks and it was sunny every day. Your holiday to Romania sounds fantastic, I mean you saw real live dragons that's so cool and the fact it was a whole family thing must have made it better as well, right? As you had people there to share what was happening. Your right that has got to be a once in a lifetime opportunity.  
Question 19 I was at the library the other day and I caught a bit of this show called 'doctor who' it looked quite good but the question is if you could go anywhere in time or space like the people in the show where would you go? Apparently you can't change anything though.  
I think I would go back in time and meet Merlin or the Hogwarts' founders, or if there was such a place another planet with magic/magical people like us and see what's different between what they do and what we do.  
Your letters brighten my day to R, I can't wait to meet you.  
Love from  
S


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29  
Dear S  
It was ok I guess, it was a ministry run event, all very formal I suppose I enjoyed it and it also raised some more money for charity. You see S some of my family are ministry workers so we have to go to most events as a family, and actually they really are quite fun but so far I've had to go to three of these events this month and we're only half way through the month. Soon I'll be at hogwarts with you though and won't have to go to many of these events.  
Thank you S, I feel the same as you. You are my friend not a friend of the family or a cousin of mine, you're my friend and I've only ever had one of those. She was my best friend but her mum got sick and unfortunately died so they moved to be closer to her grandparents because her dad was so busy. Its been four years since she left and three since I last saw her. She was called Nim, do you know why she was my best friend? No? Well it's because she didn't have to be, my cousins don't hate me but they could, they would still have to be my friends though because that's our family and its the same with our family friends, so she was my best friend because she had a choice, just like you did, and still do. You chose to reply to each letter even in the first letter you could have put no, I don't want to be your friend because you would have contacted me at least once like our letters told us to but you didn't. I don't know about you but that's how I chose my best friend's.  
Firstly there is always a choice and sometimes that is between what is right and what is easy and sometimes its between good and bad or right and wrong. Whatever, it doesn't matter you have a choice. Secondly now you know your cousin also knows there is something wrong you can talk to her. She needs you S, now more than ever especially if she has to leave Salem too. I don't know what your family or her's is like but if you're right then its going to be unsettling and disruptive that doesn't mean you can't try to help. You can do anything if you truly believe. So believe S, believe and change the world.  
Yes I'm sure the book is right, books are always right. No, I wouldn't want to live and sleep in a cupboard (especially ours, too many cobwebs and spiders for my liking) but I think harry did live in the cupboard. Oh I had a list almost as long as the books, I found out so much from the books about my family, my parents even more so, I learnt how my parents fell in love. No one important to the war really likes to talk about it, or so I've found and if they do not to 'us, the little kiddies' who they think are too young, who they think they're protecting.  
Yup you were amazingly close with the name especially with it being so unusual. He's written Charlie and the chocolate factory, fantastic Mr fox, the twits, James and the giant peach, George's marvellous medicine and tons more, I like Charlie and the chocolate factory, then again I like chocolate. Yum.  
You will get your iPod eventually even if you have to buy it your self. Hope S, hope.  
Your father had never been on holiday? Well at least you both enjoyed yourselves in the sun, you did enjoy yourselves right?  
Question 19 answer, well it's an interesting question, one I don't know the answer to, but an interesting question all the same. If I could go anywhere in time or space I would go into the past. I would go into the past and meet my uncle who died in the battle of Hogwarts, I would go to a time when the war wasn't as bad though just incase, if I got the chance I would also love to see my parents aged 2 or 3 or something like that anyway to see how they've changed. I would go into the past, because if I went into the future then I would want to go into my future, and I don't know what that will hold, I could be alone and upset, or happy and carefree. I could see something I hate about me, my life or even something else, but I would know I couldn't change it. I can't change the past and although I would love to what has happened have made people who they are, change the past and you change them, but see what is going to happen and know I can't change it even though it hasn't happened, what's the point? I do love your answer though the founders would be so inspiring to meet, somehow though I think we lost our ability to time travel when all ministry time turners were destroyed (I suppose one or two could still be left that weren't in the ministry).  
Question 20, I feel this question should be important, we're at the half way mark after all but for some reason the question I'm going to ask is one I don't really want an answer to. So question 20: do you still want to play?  
My answer is I do, but I almost feel like we don't need to. The idea was for us to get to know each other, and I think we have even though we're only half way through. I feel like you've always been there.  
You brighten my day too S  
Love from R  
P.s despite my question I await question 21 S


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30  
Scorpius was just tying a letter to his cousins owl when in the distance he spotted the midnight black owl, he had come to love, for that was hedi his best friend's owl. Just minutes after hedi landed Scorpius was scribbling out a reply.  
Dear miss R  
Question twenty-one feels more important than question one but I won't start with the next question without answering the rest of your message.  
3? You've had to go to 3 events this month? Merlin R what do your family do? Don't answer that, it might give your identity away and despite being curious I will wait until our library meet up to find out just who you are.  
It sounds like I have a lot to live up to, your other best friend Nim seems lovely and clearly meant alot to you, are you still in contact with her?  
Thanks for the encouragement, I've just sent a letter to my cousin actually. She basically told me I was right, they appear to be getting divorced although my aunt doesn't want to. If they do get divorced my cousin at Salem will have to live with her father here whereas my other cousin gets to stay in Italy as that's where our grandparents live, my aunt will join them because she will have to live with her mother. She's asking me for advice R, I don't know what to tell her.  
You are so right, the most important information I know about the war has come from books, my father doesn't talk about it especially with me. When will they realise they aren't protecting us by telling us nothing, they're endangering us, we could make the same mistakes.  
No, I haven't read any of his books, the chocolate one does sound interesting though.  
Yes we both enjoyed ourselves, he was a bit uncomfortable though, it really was lovely there especially being able to see my grandparents too.  
Maybe your right time travel isn't necessarily as good as it sounds. Sorry about your uncle, did he die in the battle of Hogwarts? If so he must have been brave and caring person like you seem to be.  
I would love a time turner though despite time travel not necessarily being as great as I first thought. Do you think there are any that work?  
Question twenty answer of course I want to keep going, just like you I don't think we need to be that's not going to stop me R, for I love receiving your letters, each one brings me closer to you.  
Question twenty-one if you were minister for magic what would be your first act?  
I think mine would be to put in place a new interschool event that is safer than the triwizard tournament because the aim seems like a good thing. What do you think? Maybe an interschool quidditch tournament, that's fun, safe and I imagine easy to set up.  
Love from S


End file.
